spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kelp/Issue XXII
The Kelp: Issue XXII is the twenty-second issue and the fifth issue of Volume II of the newsletter, The Kelp. It was initially published on November 19, 2016. Introduction November's coming to a close, but it's not quite the end yet. We've got a lot packed in for this issue of The Kelp! Hope you enjoy! :D [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|''#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 16:36,11/19/2016 News FeelTheSweg: MoonmanFanatic Joins The Administration by SBCA It's official, on November 23, 2016, user MoonmanFanatic (also known as Kelpy G) joins the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki administration team! Some of his camapign promises include; 1. Disenfranchising the MPAA rating system, 2. Discontinue all local enforcement of the ToU, that will be left to staff, VSTF, or any other global authority, and 3. Slowly engage in a co-operation effort with ESB. We wish him good luck on his new and hopefully long and successful administrative term! BoldNBrash: The Fall of an Alt by SBCA Former user, ElectroElf has recently created an alt account due to his main account being globalled. Here's what he stated in his blog: "it's me, calaz my ip is unblocked i mean its not like wikia is gonna unblock it then block it again that makes no sense anyway for some reason my main account is still unblocked for infanate sure i have done some bad things on my carrer on wikia but the only reason it gives is "ToU Violation" can you be a little more secpific wikia? thank you. from, your dear friend calaz the great." But shortly after this, that account, too, was globalled. Which is most likely from it having been reported to staff by Rick Sanhez (Octopus Guy). MoonmanFanatic Controversy by SpongeBot678 The recent proposal by was closed on Wednesday 23rd after only being up for 20 hours. The proposal was titled "Disenfranchisement of the ToU" and was about "making it a criminal offense for staff members to take any action against a user who violates the ToU but does not violate the local rules." This proposal included a section about the COPPA. It reads "COPPA is decriminalized, HOWEVER, users under thirteen are strongly advised not to reveal their age. Also, they are outright forbidden to fill out the box on their userpage just so that the general US law isn't violated." This proposal gained 4 opposes and over 30 comments, making it the most popular blog post. This proposal gained a response from Fandom Staff member, Semanticdrifter also known as Sean. His response says "While we don't ask Admins to enforce certain aspects of our Terms of Use (http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use), that doesn't mean that a community can intentionally create an environment where they are violated. Also, let me state unequivocally that all Wikia users need to be at least 13 years of age, period, full stop, no "ifs", "ands" or "buts"." This comment lead to Moonman Fanatic closing the proposal. Sports WHY THE BABY CAKES? MARLINS MINOR LEAGUE TEAM CHANGES NAME TO BABY CAKES On Nov. 15, the Zephyrs organization announced the team has been renamed the New Orleans Baby Cakes. Augusto Rojas, the team’s general manager, said it was time for a change based on the Zephyrs’ dwindling sale and attendance statistics. “We looked at the numbers and decided is was time to do something new,” said Rojas. After spending eight years as the sales manager for one of the minor league’s most successful franchises; the Pawtucket Red Sox, Rojas was selected to serve as the Zephyrs’ general manager earlier this year. “I took the job because it was an opportunity to run a Triple-A franchise. I had worked for Triple-A for a long time at the Paw Sox and it was an opportunity to partner up with my old boss from the Paw Sox, Mr. Lou Schwechheimer. We have faith that we can turn the situation in New Orleans around,” said Rojas. Lou Schwechheimer, who bought the Zephrys in November 2015, spent three decades working within the Paw Sox’s organization and worked with Rojas for eight years. The duo strives to achieve the same success in New Orleans, a city known more for its other professional sports teams—the Saints and the Pelicans. “In the next three years I see us moving up from the lower third of the Pacific Coast League in attendance to the upper third,” Rojas said. Rojas believes that re-branding, the same way the New Orleans Hornets did in 2013 when they changed their name to the Pelicans, is the first step toward molding the organization into a successful franchise. Despite the Zephyrs’ gradual decrease in attendance and popularity, many Louisiana residents have expressed their discontent with the organization’s decision to re-brand. “There have been people who have criticized the move, but they are entitled to their own opinion and you have to be a good listener and hear them out,” Rojas said. Rojas’s job as general manager is to get butts in the seats and while “Baby Cakes” got a mixed reaction from the public, the team’s new identity sparked attention and recognition from across the state. Rojas, a native of Providence, RI, quickly learned New Orleans is a unique city that laid claim to a minor league baseball team in desperate need of change. “Baby Cakes resonated with me right away because I thought it was unique and quirky and different. All of those things are what makes this city so special,” Rojas said. VEGAS GOLDEN KNIGHTS: WELCOME TO THE NHL For the first time ever, Las Vegas has a major professional sports franchise to call its own. On Tuesday, following a pair of video-related disasters, the NHL revealed that the first expansion team since 2000 will be making Sin City its home starting from next season when the Vegas Golden Knights take over the T-Mobile Arena on the Las Vegas Strip. The franchise's logo and mascot were both unveiled during the event, and they were both met with generally positive reviews even though they’re being made out to be more like a blockbuster movie than a hockey team. "We selected 'Knights' because knights are the defenders of the realm and protect those who cannot defend themselves," the team's majority owner, Bill Foley, said. "They are the elite warrior class." (It probably doesn't hurt that Foley is one of the key people involved in Black Knight Financial Services. The guy seems to like knights.) And because the internet never takes a night off, it didn't take long for SB Nation and many others to poke fun at the NHL's newest team by slapping its logo on some of our favorite things in the world, like Batman, Pokemon, Star Wars bounty hunters and Gerard Butler back when he had a 12-pack. They also went as far as giving the team a number of different name options – "The Vegas Magnetos,” anyone? – just in case they're already having second thoughts with the Golden Knights. Weather USA Get your umbrella ready as your be partly cloudy or raining all week while next Wednesday will be the windiest with 16 mph UK Get ready for some fun when it will be partly cloudy or sunny out side the only time you need a umbrella is on Next Thursday when it will be raining Philippines Get ready for some rain and partly cloudy when there are lightning storms all Saturday and Sunday and will be Raining from Friday to Monday Puzzles Section ''Last Week's Answers and Winners Answers *Guess That User! #3: 1. Esa6426 2. SatanicTriton666 3. MoonmanFanatic 4. Ponyo Fan 5. JCM *Riddle of the Week: 1. River Bed, or 2. Flower Bed Winners *Guess That User! #3: SpongeBot678 *Riddle of the Week: SpongeBot678 Ghastly's Opinion To be written by The Imperial Ghost Cosmo Reviews Section To be written by Cosmobo Reviews To be written by MoonmanFanatic Closing Message To be written by SBCA Category:The Kelp Category:The Kelp: Volume II Category:SBCA Category:2016 Category:Percyblu Category:Cosmobo Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:SpongeBot678 Category:Plutoinapineapple